What The Hell
by Whenilookatyou9593
Summary: Rachel changes her attitude and style, in attempt to live life on the edge. Then she falls inlove with him. Future Puckleberry, Santana/Rachel friendship. Also might be slight AU but not really because of the plot.
1. What The Hell

I hope you guys like this as much as i do. It was made from the song What The Hell which is mentioned later. Look it up its by Avril Lavigne this will be **rated M for language** i know how prude some people are nowadays so to be safe! Answer questions at end please.** Enjoy!**

**No I don't own the characters or the music. Stupid if you think i do or would say i do :)**

* * *

_Prologue_

What's happening to me, I wonder looking at myself in the mirror. I always say I want to leave high school with something to show for it yet I still have nothing.

I go and take a shower; I stand in the path of the warm water for a while. My muscles relax. I hadn't realized it but I had stood there for ten minutes. I get out and grab a towel. I pull out my hairdryer and get to work. I go to plug in my straightened when I decide lets do something different, so I plug in the curling iron.

About thirty minutes later, I was ready. I had curled my hair. It was straight some places while in others I had big wavy curls. My attire was also different; I was wearing a pair of Capri's, and a red Hollister short sleeve shirt. People think I only have animal sweaters, skirts and knee socks but, I do have 'nice' clothes I just choose not to where them.

I left my house and got into my pink Prius. I start it and pull out of my driveway. Then I'm on my way. Oh yeah did I mention? I did my makeup today. I'm rocking a smokey eye look. Around five minutes later I pull up to a parking spot and part.

This is it Rachel. New Year, new you. I get out of my car and walk up to the front entrance. Walking through the overcrowded hallways in these clothes was, amazing. I mean they always have these studies that when you dress nice you feel more confident. I never believed it until now. As I walk to my locker people turn there heads and sneer at me.

I quickly unlock my locker; I look in and see all this relationship stuff from back when I was with Finn. I sigh, grab them all, and walk over to the nearest trashcan. I throw all the stuff away and even more confidently if possible walk back to my locker.

It was lunch went I saw it, 'Cheerios Audition'. Hmm, I then walk to the auditorium where they are being held. I see Sue sitting in a chair with a table in front of her.

"Well if it isn't Williams pride and joy. Are you signing up for Cheerios?"

I sigh. "Yes, I am." I don't know what it is but something about Sue. You can hate her all you want but when you get her acceptance, it makes you feel so good about yourself.

She gives me the strangest look, almost one of satisfaction. Then a smile brushes over her face.

"Well, let's see what you got."

I then moved to be standing in front of her. I start off with a flip then turn into a back hand spring, round offs, some stuff I just make up as I go. When I'm finished I look at Sue she seems shocked, but pleased. Almost a look of acceptance that made me feel better than it should have.

"You'll make a good flyer Berry, you do have Glee practice later so just ask Santana to show you where to get your uniform. Remember wear it on game days." She starts walking away but then stops and turns her head slightly, "Oh yeah and welcome to hell."

I sigh, what did I get myself into? Then I walk to Glee practice.

"Okay guys, as you know I did assign you something over the break. I want you to express how you feel in a song. Any song. Would anybody like to show us what they have?" My hand jolts up. I hear scoffs from behind me. Mr. Schue is even seemingly annoyed.

"I have just the song to express how I'm feeling" I say as I glance at Finn.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_  
_All cause I was making out with your friend_  
_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_  
_I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun_

_You're on your knees_  
_Begging please_  
_Stay with me_  
_But honestly_  
_I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good,_  
_But now_  
_I'm thinking What The Hell_  
_All I want is to mess around_  
_And I don't really care about_  
_If you love me_  
_If you hate me_  
_You can save me_  
_Baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good_  
_But now_  
_Whoaaa..._  
_What The Hell_

(I'm doing a little dance along with this it's very provocative)

_So what if I go out on a million dates_  
_You never call or listen to me anyway_  
_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_  
_Don't get me wrong_  
_I just need some time to play_

_You're on your knees_  
_Begging please_  
_Stay with me_  
_But honestly_  
_I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good,_  
_But now_  
_I'm thinking What The Hell_  
_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_  
_If you love me_  
_If you hate me_  
_You can save me_  
_Baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good_  
_But now_  
_Whoaaa..._  
_What The Hell_

(Then I 'bend over' right by puck)

_Lalalala la la_  
_Whoa Whoa_  
_Lalalala la la_  
_Whoa Whoa_

_You say that I'm messing with your head_  
_Boy, I like messing in your bed_  
_Yeah, I am messing with your head when_  
_I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good,_  
_But now_  
_I'm thinking What The Hell_  
_All I want is to mess around_  
_And I don't really care about_  
_All my life I've been good,_  
_But now_  
_I'm thinking What The Hell_  
_All I want is to mess around_  
_And I don't really care about_  
_If you love me_  
_If you hate me_  
_You can save me_  
_Baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good_  
_But now_  
_Whoaaa..._  
_What The Hell_

(I sit on Finn's lap while singing that last chorus.)

_Lalalalalalalalalala_  
_Lalalalalalalalala_

I end up in the front of the class room again.

"Wow, Rachel that was um.. different?" Mr. Schue says. I could tell he was shocked by what I had just done.

"Yeah, I'm trying **BIGGER** and **BETTER** things." As I say that I look at Finn.

Then I turn over to Santana.

"Oh and Santana, Coach Sylvester told me to get you to show me where my new cheerios uniform would be?" I see Santana's eyes widen.

"Wait, man-hands you're in cheerios now!" She sounds shocked.

"Yeah I thought id try it out." I look at Mercedes and Kurt as they glare at me.

"Got a problem?" They look away quickly not expecting me to talk back to them.

I swear I see Santana grin a little.

"Well we better go get that uniform then." She says to me. Her tone was almost nice.

Then I left Glee practice arm in arm with Santana Lopez. **What the hell?**

**

* * *

**

Okay guys thank you so much for reading._ R&R if you will _even you people who don't have a thing i have annonomous reviews on now. Okay questions to answer in reviews

**1. Fav. Part**

**2. Least fav part**

**3. Fav Character**

**4. Least fav character**

**5. Any thing you think is going to happen eventually? Or want (optional)**


	2. Friendship

First off, **Celtic Quill**, go **check out her stories**! She's amazing. Actually she is the reason this story was made. I had the idea and she told me to go with it.

**Izobella:** Thanks for loving it so much . Don't worry Rachel wont be uptight.

**No name:** Don't worry, I will not make Finn anywhere near perfect.

**solstice07:** Well it will be mainly Rachel centered but I might have here and there PoV changes, mainly in this chapter because I might give you guys a peak of what people think about the new Rachel. Thanks for reviewing

**DontWorryIBite:** Aw, thanks! Don't worry about me updating I should have one out every day or every other and if I have something going on I'll tell you all.

**Kkaty:** Well honestly I had made it slower because I wanted some detail. Hahaha I like your idea. No she wont be with him ever again.

** pinkdrama:** Thank you! She will! At the friendship will. NO finchel!

**imagleek1234:** Lol thanks! Here ya go :D hope i was fast enough

Well thanks for all these amazing reviews I really enjoyed reading them. This story is really taking off better than all the rest so I thought id pop one out. Also if people have a story or something and they are having trouble with viewers just PM me and I'll give ya a shout out. Better than getting reviews saying, 'Guys come read MY story!' anyway I also got a beta reader please give a big thanks to MissElliexXxXx and go check out her amazing stories.

_Questions at bottom again!_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

I walk through the hallway in my new cheerios outfit my head was held higher than usual, and I walked with a little sway. I was perplexed at how people seem to notice me now, I hear them whispering 'look who got hot overnight'.

I'm at my locker for about five minutes rearranging some stuff, when a hand hits my ass. Bewildered I abruptly turn around. Standing there is none other than Santana Lopez.

"Damn Ray, I never noticed how nice your legs were." She mumbled, still checking me out. It felt very weird, a girl checking me out, not to sound conceited or anything but I really do like this attention. At least someone thinks I look good other than Finn, I had thought to myself, as a smile planted itself on my face.

"Thank you. Your legs … are.. very nice too?" I said, not really knowing how to reply I felt embarrassment coursing through me, which made a blush creep into my checks, thankfully she seemed to be happy, as I saw a grin erupt from her usually stern face.

I never noticed this before, because she is always trying to ruin my life, but Santana is very pulchritudinous.

I then shut my locker, gently, so Santana and I could head to our first class which we had together. Spanish, I usually dread this class because of the jocks, but I'm slushy free still. It's a record.

We start walking that way arm in arm. The feeling is very gratifying, our hips seem to say in unison as people part to let us through. The only way I could sum up the looks of people as they saw us was consternation.

Then we enter the class room, looks of shock stare us down, even Mr. Schue.

"Any of you got a problem?" Santana says, no one dared to reply. "That's what I thought, Gayrofsky out of Ray's new seat!" Dave didn't even look up to face her, fear imbedded in his features; he took the seat as far away from them as he could.

"You really have to teach me how to do that." I whisper to Santana, she grins and nods her head. Then we turn to pay attention to Mr. Schue.

It was nice finally having a friend that stood up for me. When she did that I felt so, adulated.

"I wonder if she burned her hideous grandma clothes." I heard Kurt say. This was the wrong day for anyone to give me shit. I start to wonder what other things they said about me, then I walk up to him.

"What's your problem Kurt? You like Finn and now we are over go get him, oh wait, he still likes girls and you are related now. Wouldn't put being incest behind you though, better buy Finn a rape whistle." With that I turn around, my hair swings around and hit him in the face. I don't look back I just strut down the hallway like it's a runway, and I'm its only model.

I walk out of the doors, the adrenaline pumping through my veins. Something about telling off Kurt made me feel so marvelous.

I walk up to the field where we are having a practice before the game, it's still pretty vacant. I walk over to the bleachers and put my bag down. Then I see Santana walking towards me, seemingly proud.

"I heard you told of closet-case and I just wanted to tell you.. I'm proud." She smiles and genuine smile, then shocks me as she pulls me in for a hug.

"They grow up so fast." I hear her mumble, as she starts fake pouting. We both start laughing, and then we see Sue on her way over.

We jog over to the field to start practice.

"You're all SLOPPY!" I hear Sue say into her megaphone, after we had done a flawless routine. She mumbled more but I just toned her out for a while. She doesn't hate us she just thinks this will toughen us up.

_(Sue's PoV)_

In my years of being a cheer coach I have never seen cheerleading that sloppy and that includes 3rd graders doing a cheer to 'bottoms up'. I am then interrupted from my thoughts

"Ah, William! I was just telling my cheerios how sloppy they're being. Doesn't **_Berry _**just look so good in a uniform?" I say, emphasizing on Berry in attempt to anger him. Shock hits his oddly shaped face.

"I won't let you ruin Glee Club anymore Sue." He says, I swear this man is so conceited, I don't live my life you bring him down, well I take that back maybe I do. I grin is satisfaction as William Schuester, my enemy sulks away.

_(Rachel's PoV)_

Me and Santana walk of the field after practice, arm in arm, laughing about something Brittney had said.

"Hey Ray, you want to hit up the mall with me in an hour?" She said, I was surprised at this but I really did want to hang out with my new friend.

"Sure, I just want to change out of this and I'll be ready." I say, walking to my Prius.

-An hour later-

I'm waiting at my door for Santana to pick me up. I couldn't lie and say I wasn't excited for this trip. I see her car pull up.

I walk out of my house and casually walk over to her dark blue BMW. I get in the front seat, her cars seats are very comfortable. The ride to the mall was interesting. She liked Avril Lavigne, she was my new music idol.

"Okay, I want to start off with getting our nails done, then we move on to hair, then we need a dress." Santana said, she looked determined, then it hit me, a dress? For what!

"Wait, why do we need a dress?" I say, confused. Santana laughs for a minute.

"I'm having a party Friday! Duh." She said. A party? I smile as I realize this would be my first party. Then Santana makes an abrupt turn into the nail and hair salon.

"Hey Samantha, I want my usual red tips. Get Amanda for my friend here. She wants.." She looked at me expecting an answer. "Black tips." I say to the girl. Santana giggles.

"Someone's a little frisky." I grin at her and then the girls start on our nails.

"So why are you getting your hair done? its fine the way it is." I notice the evil smirk on her face.

"I know I'm not getting my hair done, you are." She said. She's evil, but then again I am trying out a new look so why not. I feel a rush of adrenaline as I sit in the chair.

"Okay, shoulder length, layers. Go a shade or two darker." Santana says. My eyes widen, dying my hair was something I hadn't signed up too. I look over at her and she has a reassuring smile on her face.

An hour later

I walk out over to the waiting area, and go up to Santana. Her eyes widen as she sees me.

"Ray you look.. hot!" I grin, I had already paid for it in the back so we join arms again and go into the nearest store with new found confidence. Must be the hair.

Santana quickly finds a dress she approves of for herself, red and strapless, Ruffles toward the bottom. Say what you want about her but she does have good taste.

I then find a black dress, low cut, straps but they are very thin.

We then make our way with the dresses in arm to pay.

Well this party will be… interesting.

But really I had no idea.

* * *

I hope you liked it. _R&R for more_! Thanks for all the reviews i was pleasently surprised.

**1. Fave part:**

**2. Least fave part:**

**3. Fave character:**

**4. Least fave:**

**5. What going to happen at the party? Guesses? If you have good ideas i might add them in!**


	3. The Party Part 1

_Okay guys, every time I plan to make one of my other stories in particular, 'New York' this story just keeps getting such a response compared to them I just can't. So bam, it might not be as long, but it's a story nonetheless. Mainly not long because A) pretty little liars is coming on! And B) my family is coming over. So sorry about that tomorrow I will try to get a new When I look at you AND new york up. Maybe this if you guys give me enough reviews? while we are on that topic!:_

**Kkaty:** It's fine. Yeah I know it's a different type of friendship, which is why I love It so much. They don't realize it but they are really the same. Why thank you I had actually cut sues part short because I didn't want to write rubbish, so thank you . Actually Kurt will be joining a team but not pezberry, a different berry haha!

**pinkdrama:** Thankya I actually had to channel my inner bitch for some of the lines. Most just comes naturally. Oh trust me this isn't the end of one Sue Sylvester's parade. And that's how sue C's it. xD

**imagleek1234:** Okay one thing you should know about me, I update a lot and fast. Simply because I know what I want I plan it out ahead. Like I set up each chapter so I can write the next swiftly. Oh you'll see what happens ;)

**Celtic Quill:** Thank you! Yeah I used a thesaurus. HAHAHA. I will be using one this chapter too. Well you couldn't be any more subtle, 'Puck and Rachel will hit it off' hahaha.

**Ilovemydad:** Thanks for reviewing. You review a lot you're getting a shout out. While I like your idea not quite :P

**Dani Mars:** Thanks. Yes that is what I think when I see Mr. Schue just watching glee. He cares so much about them but really its only Rachels voice he cares about when it comes to that.

Okay guys thanks for the awesome reviews, All of these people are probably writers too, GO CHECK THEM OUT! Lets go for a goal, I want to see if you can make me have enough reviews I can't reply to them all –if you shall succeed, I declare a marathon! 2-3 chapters go up in one day at one time.- On with the story then **ALSO it is short but I have to get off so i broke it up into 2 parts PARTY is next.**

* * *

_ Chapter 2 -Part 1-_

I'm standing at the exit of the Cheerios locker room, feeling very apprehensive. This was my first time cheering for the school.

I hesitantly walk out, I see the huge crowd in the stands and I feel queasy. It's different when I'm singing, then I know I'm good, instead of feeling nervous I feel confident.

"BERRY!" I hear then I turn around hastily. I see Coach Sylvester, swiftly making her way toward me, she seemed distressed.

"You just joined, I had forgotten as you are already better than half the team." A grin of pride sweeps across her face, "But we have this routine down, I want you to sing this," she hands me a sheet with lyrics on it. "with Santana. Just follow her lead."

'Maneater', I actually felt relieved. I knew that song pretty well.

I jog over to Santana as I hear the announcer call half time. It was time for the performance.

We run out on to the field, acting cheerier than we really were. I glance over to the stands and see most of the Glee Club sitting by eachother. That includes Noah, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt. They weren't high up, hence Artie being with them.

The music started and we took our places, Santana and me in front the rest of them had formed a two lines, in rows. With 3 people behind us.

Rachel-bold

Santana-italic

Both and or group- underline

Take it back

_Everybody look at me me_  
_I walk in the door you start screaming_  
_Come on everybody, what you here for?_  
_Move your body around like a nympho _

**Everybody get your neck to crack around**  
**All you crazy people come on jump around**  
**I wanna see you all on your knees knees**  
**You either wanna be with me or be me**  
**Come on now **

(Noah was giving me the weirdest look almost one of desire, as we all drop to our knees as part of the dance)

Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards  
Make you fall real hard in love 

She's a maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all 

_And when she walks she walks with passion_  
_When she talks she talks like she can handle it_  
_When she asks for something boy she means it_  
_Even if you never ever see it _

**Everybody get your neck to crack around**  
**All you crazy people come on jump around**  
**You doing anything to keep her by your side**  
**Because she says she love you love you long time**  
**Come on now **

(Everyone in front then does a flip over the person behind thems back.)

Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards  
Make you fall real hard in love 

She's a maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all 

Come on now 

Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards  
Make you fall real hard in love 

She's a maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all 

**No, never ever met her at all**  
_(What you sayin' girl?)_  
**You wish you'd never ever met her at all**  
_(What you sayin' girl?)_  
**You wish you'd never ever met her at all**  
_(What you sayin' girl?)_  
**You wish you'd never ever met her at all**  
_(Come on!) _

You wish you'd never ever met her at all  
(What you sayin' girl?)  
You wish you'd never ever met her at all  
(What you sayin' girl?)  
You wish you'd never ever met her at all  
(What you sayin' girl?)  
You wish you'd never ever met her at all  
(Break!)  
I been around the world I ain't ever seen a girl like this  
She's a maneater, a maneater  
I been around the world I ain't ever seen a girl like this  
She's a maneater, a maneater 

I been around the world I ain't ever seen a girl like this  
She's a maneater, a maneater  
I been around the world I ain't ever seen a girl like this.

We finished our dance, with one glance at Noah we all ran to the locker room.

* * *

Sorry the ends not detailed rushed! Hope you love it. Finish the sentence for questions-

1) Rachel Berry is...

2) Santana Lopez is...

3) Sue Sylvester is...


	4. The Party Part 2

Okay guys, you win! I won't reply on here to reviews. But please know it makes my day when I see a new review and go read it. The multi chapter post won't happen until Saturday or Sunday. And I will probably post this and 1 more chapter, then that. I know I post fast but I just hate making you wait so long when I could just post some! Also, I want to do New York so more I get out faster I get to being done which means New York. Um this story will have a sequel when its done but it wont be posted until after New York, ALSO this doesn't mean this is anywhere near done just a fyi so I don't get spammed with questions later on. Well HERE WE ARE: (Would have been out sooner but I went shopping) Oh I wrote this Tuesday but it probably wont be out until tomorrow, cause I don't feel like writing at all. But it you get this Tuesday surprise :D

* * *

_Chapter 2 part 2_

After we had finished changing, Santana wanted to go watch the last part of the game. So despite my mental protests I follow along. I hear whispers, about me. 'She changed her image because she's that desperate for Finn.' , 'Probably trying to seduce Mr. Schue for more solos.' I was disgusted; I only changed because I was tired of not having stuff to do.

I sigh, you know that feeling when you just don't belong where you are because you know half the people there don't like you? Just stopped talking about you? Yeah I had that feeling. I honestly don't understand people, Glee acts like they are so nice to me when in reality all they do is insult me, I have been called an ambitious freak on numerous occasions, families don't do that to each other.

_(Sue's PoV)_

I feel a great sense of pride after my Cheerios performance, they nailed it. Especially one Rachel Berry. I would never admit this to anyone but, I see a great deal of my younger self in her. I was tormented in High School. I was just as ambitious as she is, teachers didn't favor me. So this mistreatment of her sickens me, and Sue Sylvester doesn't get sick. This is what led me to Figgins office.

"She's taking my star to get her against me!" Will had yelled accusingly.

"No I'm not, I do recall her coming to audition on her own! It's probably because all you people do is bring her down. Sure she can be abrasive and too ambitious, but the abuse she goes through, even from her 'Glee family' on your watch, and you say I'm a bad teacher!" I spit venomously back at him. Sit here and accuse me! I don't think so.

He paled and backed down.

"Is this true? She is bullied in her own club and you let it carry on? Will that isn't professional of you at all. Honestly I find this whole argument pointless. Rachel stays with Cheerios and that's final." Figgins said. Seemingly disappointed and shocked by what has been going on.

"As you may know Will, the Cheerios are as close as I have to children. You mess with them you mess with me." A sense of fulfillment went through me as I walk out of the office.

_(Rachel's PoV)_

I was glad it was Friday, I thought to myself as I slowly walk to my car. Then I remembered the party tonight. I sighed, this will be interesting. I drive home it's around 4:30. Party starts at 7? (I literally forget so that's what it is now!) I have to hurry!

I rush inside and head up to my room, my dads were out today some work thing. I grab the dress that is still in the bag I bought it in and hurriedly put it on. I then curl my hair and do my make-up. The party is a Santana's and I thought id show up early to help her get ready, this is why I'm there at 6.

"Hey, bitch!" Santana says, as she lets me in her house. It's a very large house, lots of open space.

"Hey, I thought id come a little earlier to help you get ready?" She smiled, then made me do a twirl.

"Girl, I knew this was the dress for you when I saw it!" I grinned at her, her approval of my look probably meant more than it should have. I shrugged that thought off.

_(Santana's PoV about two hours ago)_

"Brittney, we need puck at the party. Puckleberry will happen again!" I sigh in frustration, this was harder than I thought it would be. Strange? I'm hooking her up with my old sex buddy, yes I know. They obviously have chemistry I mean puck looked like she was a free all you can eat buffet during our cheer.

"He'll be there don't worry San." Brittney calmly says. She's right I tell myself.

(Back to present Rachel's PoV but a little time has passed)

"Okay people will be here soon, start the music." Santana tells me, I walk over to the stereo and turn it on, her mixed CD of the 'best party songs' is in. I play it.

Soon enough people arrive, I find myself in the middle of the dance area dirty dancing with Santana. I hadn't noticed as she slipped off into the crowd with Brittney and was replaced with Noah.

'Blah blah blah' by Kesha was playing in the background and I was lost in the music, as it ended I looked up to tell Santana something and saw Noah there dancing with me.

Shock hits me like a brick, where did Santana go? Why would Noah want to dance with me anyway? I start walking away from him to go to Santana's bedroom for some time to think, without the blaring music.

As I sit on her king sized bed a million thoughts are coursing through my mind as I hear a faint knock on the door, then it opens.

"Noah? What are you doing here?" I said, surprised.

"Well I was dancing with you and you left me, what was I supposed to do?" He replied.

I sighed, "Well I guess that makes sense. Huh" We laughed at that. Then he spoke up

"This new look isn't because of Finn is it?" I sighed, annoyed

"No, it doesn't I wish people would stop asking that." I snapped back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up stuff just curious." He said back, his features softening as he sat beside me and grabbed my hand.

"If you ever need anything just call me." I smiled, a blood started rushing to my previously paled cheeks.

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied.

* * *

Sorry it's short, and late obviously i didnt change the top stuff lmfao. **_Answer these with how you think about the character NOW_**

1. Sue Sylvester

2. Noah Puckerman

3. Santana Lopez

4. Will Schuester


	5. Lazy Day

_The marathon has begun! Basically this will be posted with another story, around the same length at the same time. They have been kind of short lately but I will make them longer now, I have more time! So here is the start of the marathon. If it doesn't show the next chapter right away don't freak. XD thanks for all the awesome reviews too! Chapter after the next I will start replying again. I'm listening to glee music right now, I write more when I listen to music. :P Also does anyone else like Same and Rachel together? Review it if you do. I might make a story about it. :P_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I awoke the next morning. The sun was hitting my eyes leaving me in agony. I sat up, and then my head felt like it had been hit with a hammer. I get out of bed and walk to the door. As I'm walking to the stairs I realize I'm still in Santana's house. I hear a noise, like something is being made in the kitchen so I walk in.

I see Santana, she's making bacon. It smells so good, even though I'm vegan. Really I just started in high school. I have my moments where I almost eat meat. She's making coffee too, which sounds divine.

She turns around, "Good Morning," She smiled at me, "I know you don't eat meat but I didn't have vegan stuff if the house," She said worried I was going to get mad, "also I made some coffee, and there's some Excedrin on the counter to help out the headache."

I sighed in relief; thank god the first person I ever drank with enough to get me drunk was Santana the master of hangovers.

She had finished up with the bacon, and I went and got some. This is totally against vegan rules but I need some strength. I take a bite of the bacon and I think my taste buds exploded in pleasure.

"So how did I get to the guest room?" I asked Santana, curiosity got to me.

"Well, after you came down from my bedroom with Puck you started drinking, then you saw Finn trying to scam on Quinn already," I swear I heard her mutter something about desperate needle dick bastard. I ignored it. "and you started getting all dramatic because of the drinks, so Noah just put you in bed and the party stopped soon after so he left."

I smiled, how chivalrous of him. Before I knew it I was daydreaming.

"Ray…RAY!" I heard Santana yelling for me which is what snapped me out of my daydream.

"What?" I said, still a little out of it.

"Now that we aren't thinking about Puck, what do you want to do today?" I blushed, and looked away for a second, then looked back at Santana.

"We could clean up the party, then watch some movies?" I said.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan." Santana said to me, which caused me to erupt in laughter, she soon was laughing along.

Cleaning up after a party officially sucks. Every thing is a mess! It took us around 2 hours to get it clean. After we had finished we sat down to watch a movie.

"You can pick this one then I'll pick the next." I said to Santana, she got up and went to her movie area and started searching.

"Okay I got a good one!" She walked out with 'Crossroads' the movie with Britney Spears in it.

"I love that movie!" I said truth was it always reminded me about my life, not having a mom. Aspiring to be a singer.

We had finished watching it, then Santana gets a freak look on her face.

"I have the best idea ever! When we go to the Cheerios competition this summer, we have Puck and Mike and some other friends drive behind us. We make a road trip to New York!" She said, I looked at her like she was crazy. Then it hit me, this wasn't a bad idea.

"That sounds reckless, but I'm in!" I said, she smiled.

We went on for a while talking about anything you could think of. Then I get a text.

**Noah: You want to hang out tomorrow night?**

**Me: Sure, sounds like fun**

**Noah: Pick you up at 7:00**

I smiled to myself. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**OKAY guys sorry its short I wanted something out! Also the marathon ive changed it, I will now post (this) then tomorrow a different chap then Monday one too. So you get 3 not 2, and not just in one day. I might end up having a thing like I put new ones out Monday Tuesdays and stuff, I'll think more about it and tell you tomorrow! Love you all! R&R next one will be longer cause I want to do the whole day PLUS Puckleberry. This was a filler.**

**1. What do you want to happen during the date?**

**2. Will this 'road trip' happen and if so what will become of it?**

**3. Sum Rachel and Santana's friendship up in one word**


	6. Acapella

**_Enjoy ;) READ THE BOTTOM AFTER THE CHAPTER_**

Chapter 4

What the hell? Why was I, Rachel Berry getting ready for a date with NOAH PUCKERMAN, and getting ready with the help of SANTANA LOPEZ? Something was wrong with this picture.

"Okay, just a little blush and some lip gloss and you'll be set!" Santana said, as she grabbed the blush sitting on the table.

She ran the brush through it gently then applied it to my cheek, "Are you sure I'm not too dressy?" I asked my voice thick with concern.

"Ray, don't get your panties in a twist! You look fine!" She paused as a devious grin broke out on her previously serious face. "Wait… I forgot, you're wearing a thong!" She started cracking up.

Then the gentle chime of her doorbell saved her from complete embarrassment. "I'll get it!" Santana yelled, she was already at the 2nd to last step.

I looked once again in my full length mirror, gave my best smile, then grabbed my purse and walked down the stairs.

Noah was mesmerized, by her beauty as she walked down the stairs.

"You look beautiful tonight" Noah had whispered in my ear as we walked to his truck.

"Why thank you Noah, you're looking very handsome tonight as well." I said, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up my neck from his previous compliment.

He opened my door, "My lady" He said as I got in.

"Noah, you're such an idiot!" I laughed. Then grinned as he got in the truck.

"So is this how you do it? You pick up the girl and compliment her?" He looked over at me and I winked at him.

"Well, you'll be lucky if you get a kiss from me tonight." I said, he looked at me a grinned.

"Actually, most girls would have been in at, 'My Lady' you're bringing my record down." I laughed

We were in the car for a while, "Noah, where are we going?" I looked over at him as he smiled.

"It's a surprise!" He grinned at me as I gave him the evil eye.

We had pulled up to a place, and pulled into a parking lot. "Acapella?" I questioned.

"You like?" He asked, chuckling as I squealed.

"I love! How did you know this was my favorite restaurant?" I was so excited.

"That's for me to know, you just enjoy." He smiled, then wrapped his arm around me.

"Name please?" The girl at the desk said to us.

"Puckerman." Noah had said, the girls eyes trailed down a long list of names.

"Jenny will show you to your seats." She smiled at us as we walked off following behind said Jenny.

We got gotten seated, not long after we were getting our drink order taken.

"I want water." Noah said to the waitress.

"I'll take a peach tea." I smiled at the girl as she walked away.

I looked at Noah, who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You look really nice tonight Rachel." He said smiling at me.

"But there is a real reason I came here tonight." A confused look brushed over my face to Noah's humor

.

"It's dance night." He said, I was briefly surprised.

"You dance Noah?" He grinned at me.

"Only for you Rachel." He winked.

I smiled as we walked to the area where people were dancing.

"So tell me Noah, is this plan B? 'My lady' didn't work but maybe a little dance will?" I grinned at him.

He then made me do a twirl. "Actually, this is plan C" he winked at me.

I giggled, and looked over at our table seeing the waitress put our drinks down.

"Our drinks are at the table now." I told him. He looked disappointed.

"We'll come back once we order our food?" He asked me.

I smiled, "Sure." I said before we sat down, I took a sip of my peach tea.

"I know what I want." I said to him.

He grinned, "Me too." He winked at me.

I giggled, as the waitress came back. "What can I get for you two tonight?"

"I'll take a Tofu and Artichoke lasagna." I said to the girl, handing her my menu.

"And for you, sir?" She asked Noah.

"I'll take Chicken Parm." He said, handing the girl his menu.

We got up and went back to the dance floor, with was more populated than it was earlier.

"You really do look beautiful tonight Rachel." Noah said to me.

I blushed, "Well, thank you." He then did another twirl.

But when I came up this time he kissed me.

When I opened my eyes they were met by his hazel ones, our foreheads were touching.

"Wow." I said, A blush was making its way up my neck.

"Wow's right." He said, smiling at me.

We then made our way back to our seats, just in time for our food.

"Enjoy" the waitress said as she walked away.

"This is really good, how is yours Noah." I asked him.

He looked up at me and smiled, "It's great."

We had finished up our meals, and left. We got into Noah's truck once

again.

"Thanks for tonight Noah, it was nice." I smiled at him.

"You're welcome Rachel, it was worth it." He winked at me.

We pulled up to my house, "Thanks again Noah." I said

He got out of his car and opened m y door.

We then walked up to my door.

"I'll see you at school?" I asked.

He then leaned in and kissed me again. Whoever said your first kiss with someone is the best was a liar, because that was by far my best kiss ever.

"Count on it." He whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip as I opened the door, and walked in.

"You little slut! You better tell me everything I SO saw that kiss!" I heard Santana say.

I smiled, as I told her everything that happened in the previous hours.

"Damn, puck turned into such a softy." She said.

I smiled, "I have that effect on people." I looked at her and laughed.

"Shut up, Ray." She said as she grabbed a pillow and hit me with it.

"You bitch!" I said, much to her surprise. I grabbed a pillow and hit her back.

"You know I never thought you would be so fun to hang out with, Ray." She smiled at me. "I wish we could have been friends before this year."

I smiled and hugged her, "You know I forgive you for all the names, and slushies." I said to her. She looked depressed still.

"I know Ray, but I'm still not sure I forgive myself, I mean sure it was fun at the time but you didn't deserve it." She said, looking disappointed in herself.

"You ready for glee tomorrow?" I asked Santana.

"Yeah, we didn't have anything we had to do did we?" She looked panicked for a second.

"Nope, but I do." I grinned at her.

She grinned back, "Do you need my help?"

"Can you do the background vocals?" I asked as I handed her the sheet with the music on it. She laughed. "Nice choice of song."

I laughed, "Thanks."

We woke up the next morning for school.

"Okay Santana I'm thinking this" I grabbed some black short shorts, a black top and a little white jacket to top it off, with some black heels.

"Damn, girl. Are you trying to get raped." Santana asked, she looked very serious.

"I carry a rape whistle!" I said to her, causing her to laugh. "Won't have to use that if its puck we're talking about huh?" she winked at me. I blushed once again.

I walked into the glee room.

"Okay guys, does anyone want to sing something for us today?" I raised my hand first, right after Quinn did. "Okay then, Rachel kick it off then Quinn next.

I was just in my Cheerios uniform until I went and changed. Santana got into place. We had gone to the Auditorium. I was on the top step and no one could see because the lights were off.

_I don't like you_

(As I sung the first two lines I walked down a step)  
_But I love you_  
_Seems that I'm always_

(As I said always I bended down)

_Thinkin' of you_

(As I said you I pointed in the direction of Noah.)

_Oh, ho, ho, you treat me badly_  
_I love you madly_

_You've really got a hold on me_  
_(You really got a hold on me)_  
_You really got a hold on me_  
_(You really got a hold on me)_

_Baby_  
_I don't want you_  
_But I need you_  
_Don't wanna kiss you_  
_But I need to_  
_Oh, ho, ho You do me wrong now_  
_My love is strong now_

_You've really got a hold on me_  
_(You really got a hold on me)_  
_You really got a hold on me_  
_(You really got a hold on me)_

_Baby_  
_I love you and all I want you to do_  
_Is just_  
_Hold me_  
_Hold me_  
_Hold me_  
_Hold me_

_Tighter_

_Come here and hold me baby_

( I motioned for Noah to come over as I said that and winked)  
Tighter

_I wanna leave you_  
_Don't wanna stay here_  
_Don't wanna spend another day here_  
_Oh ho ho, I wanna split now_  
_I just can't quit now_  
_You've really got a hold on me_  
_(You really got a hold on me)_  
_You really got a hold on me_  
_(You really got a hold on me)_  
_(I was getting into it just strutting around the stange)_  
_Baby_  
_I love you and all I want you to do_  
_Is just_  
_Hold me (please)_  
_Hold me (squeeze)_  
_Hold me_  
_Hold me_

_You really got a hold on me_  
_(You really got a hold on me)_  
_You really got a hold on me_  
_(You really got a hold on me)_

I finished the song, and looked at Noah, who was smiling at me. "Wow Rachel that was amazing." I head Mr. Schue say. Quinn started walking up the stairs.

I walked over to Noah and kissed him.

I sat down next to him and waited for Quinn to start. Santana was next to me also.

_It's been said and done_  
_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_  
_And I guess right now here's another one_  
_So your melody will play on and on, with best we own_  
_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_  
_A center full of miracle, lyrical_  
_You've saved my life again_  
_And I want you to know baby_

(She was obviously singing to Finn)

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_

(As she said re-pe-pe-peat, she started crawling on the floor looking at Finn)

_Cursing me, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_  
_There's no way to describe what you do to me_  
_You just do to me, what you do_  
_And it feels like I've been rescued_  
_I've been set free_  
_I am hyptonized by your destiny_  
_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_  
_You are...I want you to know baby_  
_(I looked at Santana and mouthed "This is NASTY")_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_

_No one can pause_  
_You stand alone, to every record I own_  
_Music to my hear that's what you are_  
_A song that goes on and on_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you...like a love song..._

(She ended on Finns lap.)

"Wow, Quinn that was really…"

"SLUTTY" Santana yelled.

"Did you just sit on his boner Quinn?" I asked.

"Guys, calm down! Quinn that was really.. seductive" Mr. Schue said.

I turned to Santana and whispered, "I think he liked it." She laughed and nodded.

We then got up linked arms, I turned over to Noah, "We have a Cheerios for first period today, I'll see you later?"

He nodded and kissed me, then me and Santana walked away.

"Can you believe how slutty Quinn was being?" Santana asked, just thinking of it made her want to gag.

"Yeah, I think she's in heat." We both laughed as we walked into cheerios.

"Well If it isn't my two favorite cheerios." We heard Coach Sylvester say.

We smiled at her as we both walked over to the rest of the team and sat down. We ran over the cheer and then were interrupted.

"BORING! YOU'RE ALL BORING, BERRY LOPEZ GET OVER HERE!" She yelled.

"Yes Coach?" We asked.

She sighed, "Here I am, on the verge of 25. Asking you two for help." She sighed dramatically. "I want to add music to my cheers, you two are the best singers we got on the team. I need you too to get together and think of a good song to cheer with. If you have any ideas now lets run through one." She said.

"I have an idea." I grinned and whispered it in Santanas ear. She nodded smiling.

"Well step too it! Not getting any younger, well.. actually." Coach said.

(**BOLD** is **RACHEL**, _ITALIC_ is _SANTANA, **BOTH IS BOTH**_)

_**R**_-_O_-**C**-_K **Mafia**_

**Creation shows me what to do**  
**I'm, dancing on the floor with you**  
**& When you touch my hand**  
**I go crazy**

_The music tells me what to feel_  
_I, like you now but is it real_  
_By the time we say goodnight_  
_I'll know if this is right_

**And I feel you (Feel you)**  
**Coming through my veins**  
**Am I here to you**  
**Or is the music to blame?**

_**Who Owns My Heart?**_  
_**Is it love, or is it art**_  
_**Cause the way you got your body moving's**_  
_**got me confused**_  
_**And I can't tell If it's the beat or sparks.**_

_**Who Owns My Heart?**_  
_**Is it love, or is it art?**_  
_**You now I wanna believe, That we're a masterpiece.**_  
_**But sometimes it's hard, to tell in the dark.**_

_**Who Owns My Heart?**_

_The room is full but all I see_  
_Is the way your eyes just blaze through me_  
_Like, fire in the dark_  
_We're like living art_

**And it hits me,**  
**Like a tidal wave,**  
**Are you feelin' me,**  
**Or is the music to blame?**

**_Who Owns My Heart?_**  
**_Is it love, or is it art_**  
**_Cause the way you got your body moving's_**  
**_got me confused_**  
**_And I can't tell If it's the beat or sparks._**

**_Who Owns My Heart?_**  
**_Is it love, or is it art?_**  
**_You now I wanna believe, That we're a masterpiece._**  
**_But sometimes it's hard, to tell in the dark._**

**_Who Owns My Heart?_**

_Come on baby_  
_Keep on pokin me_  
_Keep on rubbin' me_  
_Like a rodeo_  
_Baby, pull me close_  
_Come on here we go, here we go, here we go_

**And it hits me,**  
**Like a tidal wave,**  
**Are you feelin' me,**  
**Or is the music to blame?**

_**Who Owns My Heart?**_  
_**Is it love, or is it art**_  
_**Cause the way you got your body moving's**_  
_**got me confused**_  
_**And I can't tell If it's the beat or sparks.**_

_**Who Owns My Heart?**_  
_**Is it love, or is it art?**_  
_**You now I wanna believe, That we're a masterpiece.**_  
_**But sometimes it's hard, to tell in the dark.**_

_**Who Owns My Heart?**_

We had ran through the original cheer just with some of the music, I looked at Coach who was smiling down at us.

"AGAIN!" she yelled into her microphone.

We all groaned.

**_SURPRISE! Sorry, I didn't write anything, I'll make up by this 3k word chapter? DAMN i wrote this in like two hours so BE PROUD and review it. Anything special you want that I'm not putting? R&R another one tomorrow maybe? I'M BACK, Love you guys :)_**


End file.
